Red Plasma
"Gunant warned me about the Red plasma is highly explosives. I need to take extra care when having it on my board." ''-Keith T. Maxwell '' 'Red plasma is a type of plasma which is can be found within Vossk territory In-Game Description A special kind of gas cloud plasma characterized by its red glimmer. It is very unstable and likely to explode if exposed to concussion. Can only be found deep in Vossk territory. More precisely, it can be found in any Vossk system other than the border systems of V'ikka and Oom'bak. Cautions Due to the difficulties in transporting it, players are advised to take great care in beginning construction of Blueprints that require it as an ingredient. * Because it cannot be transported via Khador Drive, you will have to use the "Using Khador Drive To Transport Volatile Goods" glitch. Find it on the glitches page. * All but one of the systems in which it is available are ranked "Dangerous", increasing the risk of trouble transporting it long distances. The sole exception is S'kolptorr, which is merely "Risky". That arguably makes it the best place to harvest and use Red Plasma. * It is strongly advised to harvest red plasma when there are no enemies around the station. If there are any enemies, simply enter and exit the station to "re-roll" the amount of station security and enemies. Repeat until there are no enemies. : It is best to start the construction of a blueprint which involves the usage of red plasma inside a station in Vossk territory other than V'ikka and Oom'bak, where red plasma can be easily harvested. Other ingredients can be transported to the aforementioned station. Tips and Tricks * It is strongly advised to harvest red plasma when there are no enemies around the station. If there are any enemies, simply enter and exit the station to "re-roll" the amount of station security and enemies. Repeat until there are no enemies. * Use the best gear available to harvest the maximum amount of plasma in the shortest amount of time.(PE Fusion H2 collector, Spectral Filter Omega, and MK2 missiles). Here are some tips for efficient harvesting. * If required to use jumpgates for a blueprint, use a cloak '''whenever there are enemies for maximum security. Also turn off auto turrets as they can fill up the red bar without you noticing. That said, always keep 20-40 energy cells for using a cloak, preferably the Yin Co. Shadow Ninja. * If you're at least 5 km from a jumpgate and there are enemies, use a cloak, preferably the Shadow Ninja, and a booster to reach the jumpgate before the cloak fails. At this point you should have at least a Me'al or a Polytron Boost. As long as the red bar is completely empty, your cloak activated, your ship is on autopilot to the jumpgate, and there are no asteroids in the way, you should be fine using a boost. * Make sure you are friendly with the Vossks, and any other faction in the systems you will travel through, otherwise this would be much harder. * Avoid turning and twisting too hard, which fills up the red bar. Also avoid firing too many weapons. The best solution is to generally avoid a fight, head for the jumpgate as soon as you enter the system. * Travel through systems with the least risks of attacks possible ie. if you were to choose between Augmenta and Union as a stop when travelling from Magnetar to Weymire, you would choose Augmenta over Union because it is "secure" and Union is "average." An exception is Loma which you can pay a bribe so the pirates, who is the only faction operating at the system, let you pass through peacefully. * During the Supernova storyline, stealth fighters can be encountered at every system, including secure ones. If you encounter any, use a cloak and reach the jumpgate as fast as possible with a booster. When Supernova is beaten, you don't have to worry about encountering stealth fighters anymore. * If the Chromo Plasma blueprint is started in a system which does not have red plasma, it is advised to use a high cargo ship such as the Rhino or Cormorant with enough compressors to handle at least 950t (red plasma + energy cells). Harvest some plasma, then sell it at the station you're currently at so you don't have to take volatile goods precautions the next time. Make sure you mine red plasma at the same station so the plasma you sold does not disappear. To recharge gas clouds simply enter and exit the station. Keep doing this until you have 917/930t red plasma in total(station and ship). Buy the red plasma from the shop, save your game, and jumpgate your way to the blueprint using methods stated above. Uses -917t of red plasma is required for the Chromo Plasma blueprint . -25t of red plasma is required for the Pandora Leech blueprint. Category:Plasma Category:Supernova Category:Tech level 9 Category:Volatile Goods Category:Gas Cloud Mining Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Minigames